


Binding Chain

by kouaka



Series: OctoberFest [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/pseuds/kouaka
Summary: Tradition in Galahd.





	Binding Chain

**Author's Note:**

> This goes in the same au as An Alpha's Fury. Still don't have a name for it so yep! I changed Libertus and Pelna's animal forms. Pelna is now a phillipine eagle and Libs is a wild stallion I still down know what breed but merely a heads up.

OCT. 25 - Events: Gift giving / receiving 

“So, he proposed to me two years ago without saying the words?”

Astoria looked greatly amused while nodding to the little prince, who looked down to his necklace in surprise. It was a beaded necklace, with grey and blue beads and black beads in symbolism of the two family colors to be united. In the center was a simple fish hook with a red crystal.

“Why didn’t Nyxie tell me?” Noctis asked looking ready to cry while Aulea giggled at her son’s despair.

“Well, perhaps the reason is that you are still too young and so he wanted to give you a present either way. You know Nyx likes you a lot Prince Noctis.” Asteria assured the young prickling, who smiled.

“But then am I supposed to give him something?”

“Well, by Galahdian traditions a chosen style of jewelry is picked and usually if you accept the gift then the other partner would make another similar style of jewelry in their clan styles as acceptance and to show union. For me and Neit, we both wear these anklets.” Asteria continued to explain while the prince and Queen listened though the younger immediately grew distressed.

“But I can’t make anything like that on my own!”he cried to his mother,who smiled before bumping his nose.

“But who ever said you had to do it alone? I assure you that young Nyx had help in making those beads.” Aulea stated looking to the beads of metal and glass material with symbols beautifully engraved.

“Yes. I believe young Khara helped him.” Asteria agreed recognizing the Khara clan’s craftsmanship.

Noctis looked to the big chain before grinning happily at the information and turning to his mother with a request.

“We need to find Dino!”

xxx

Nyx growled at Libertus in warning to keep where he was as they turned to face the couerl that had come upon them. The stallion grunted and made his displeasure known by hitting the ground with his hooves repeatedly. Crowe had burrowed herself into a hole where the couerl was attempting to get to her. It had been useless to reason with the rogue creature despite all efforts from the Galahdians and even the other wild creatures of the island. It had already killed too much livestock as well as hunters with no real reason. 

Crowe had offered to be bait which led to the current situation to which Nyx looked to the sky once more before backing off. Libertus looked ready to disobey but a snarl from Nyx was enough to stop him. Libs had failed to noticed their airborne member. 

With a screech, Pelna with his talons ready dived and clawed at the couerl’s eyes causing it to roar. At that moment Crowe swiftly jumped out with her orange coat shining brightly and with a quick flick of her tail summoned flames about her to strike the beast finally. All four beasts looked remorseful as the couerl cried out as it slowly died by the flames.

“Let the Goddess let him rest in peace.” Nyx spoke before quickly shifting into his human form. The others followed in suite of him.

“Cant be helped at times Nyx. Some of them just are not able to put up with us.” Liberties commented while leaning back and grabbing his cloak to cover himself. 

“Still, Crowe pretty impressive with the fire works.” Pelna commented while grabbing his own clothing as Crowe and Nyx picked theirs’ up as well. 

“Been practicing with the mages. Also, being in the clan that worships the Infernian’s sister, Asura has some advantage.” she replied with a smirk while getting her hair into a bun.

“Still, your skill with magic certainly is quite the trait.” Nyx stated with a smirk when he noticed a small figure coming his way.

“Nyx!” 

The Galahdian prince smiled and opened up his arms immediately to hold onto the eight year old.

“Hey, my little king. Came to visit?”

“Of course! He Crowe, Libs and Pel!” greeted Noctis as the three waved and took cues to leave themselves.

“See ya, hero!”

Nyx rolled his eyes at the name before taking Noctis with him to their favorite tree by the river. Noctis immediately settled onto Nyx’s shoulders as they walked and arrived. Sitting down Nyx, swung the younger prince into his lap and gently ruffled his hair when he noticed the small box in the prince’s hands.

“what do you have there Noctis?”

Immediately Noctis grinned in pure joy before slowly turning and holding the box out to Nyx.

“Its for you. Thanks for my necklace you made me.” Noctis responded while tugging out the long chain that still didn’t fit well to his younger self. Nyx had purposely done this in order for it to fit well when Noctis had fully grown into a man.

“Gee, little king. I don’t need gifts. I mean I appreciate it but-“

“Please!” Noctis pleaded and Nyx knew he lost upon looking into the beautiful darker blue eyes.

“Well, alright.” he said and took it and wasn’t planning on opening tip he noted that Noctis wanted him to. He laughed before slowly undoing the know on the box and removing the lid before being taken by surprise. 

Wishing was a well crafted Lucian necklace with a pendant. A simple silver chain with a pendant that held four gems. Three small red ones while in the center was a moonstone, which were very rare. He know cause Pelna had prayed to one day find one. He couldn’t help but be amazed before taking the necklace out and just be memorized by the beauty.

“Yay! You like it right?”

“Of course. But Noctis this looks really expensive I don’t-“

“No. I wanted it made for you. I went to find Dino and his parents did this. Nyx, I want to say yes to you.”

Nya’s attention was caught by that.

“What do you mean?”

Noctis smiled such an innocent smile,”I said yes. I want to marry you! But I hope you can really wait for to grow up s that our age isn’t to big of a difference.”

Nyx, didn’t know what to say at this though he swore he was going to give his mother a piece of his mind for telling Noctis. He somehow knew it was her and most likely Aunt Aulea was in on it. Still, to hear Noctis say the words to him, he couldn’t help smile before letting the boy stand while he kneeled before him while taking a hand.

“Of course. I will wait for you till you are ready to be mine.”

Noctis laughed happily at the answer before taking the necklace and putting it on Nyx. Then boldly the younger prince kissed the older one’s cheek before blessing and hugging. The pair happy with their gifts.

xxxPresentxxx

“Hey,…”

“Hm…”

Noctis leaned closer to Nyx, while the king rested within the royal garden. The pair were having breakfast and despite Noctis still cold attitude over the arranged marriage, they needed to act civil to one another to show the alliance was fine. 

“What’s that around your neck?”

Nyx immediately put his cup down and wasn’t sure if to show the Lucian King or not before deciding it may help Noctis. He slowly and gently pulled out his necklace and showed from his neck the pendant. Noctis stared for a moment, his eyes taking on an almost glazed look before shaking his head.

“That looks Lucian. Even more so, looks like Dino made it.” Noctis commented.

“It is. Someone…important gave it to me.” Nyx replied feeling a little disappointed but nonetheless Noctis kept looking at it. 

“I see. I have a necklace too but…the person who gave it to me…I don’t remember them.”

Nyx looked at Noctis and the other glanced back at him looking sad. He gave a reassuring smile and placed his hand on top of the Lucian. Noctis allowed it for a minute before yanking away.

“Well, anyway i hadn’t noticed it till now.”

“You dont exactly look at me, li-Noctis.” Nyx replied before calling for a servant to pick their plates and so while Noctis looked a bit remorseful.

“Is it important?”

Nyx looked back and to Noctis’s surprise watched the olde man give a very painful smile.

“Yes, for it is the only gift that that person ever gave me.”


End file.
